Theatre of Blood
The Theatre of Blood is a large arena located beneath the castle of Ver Sinhaza. It is used by the ruling vampyres to host blood sports. Here, the citizens of Meiyerditch are encouraged to go to the Theatre and fight against the various experiments and abominations contained within, with the promise of freedom from the blood tithes and the right to leave Morytania should they succeed. However, all of the citizens who have attempted to complete the arena's challenges have died in their attempts, providing entertainment for the vampyres. While the Theatre is only open to citizens of Meiyerditch, this rule is rarely enforced, as the vampyres are more entertained by outsiders than the citizens themselves. Bosses The Theatre of Blood is a linear raid. Thus, there is no randomization involved, and the bosses will always be encountered in this order. #The Maiden of Sugadinti (level-940) #Pestilent Bloat (level-870) #Nylocas Vasilias (level-800) #Sotetseg (level-995) #Xarpus (level-960) #Verzik Vitur (level-1040, final boss) Death within the Theatre If players die within the Theatre, they are placed outside the fighting area, and can only proceed if other team members succeed in completing the current challenge. If the entire team is killed, players will lose all unprotected items; these can later be reclaimed from a storage chest (similar to Torfinn's item storage) for a cost of 100,000 coins. If players die a second time anywhere without reclaiming the items in the chest, they will be permanently lost, unless the death occurs within a minigame deemed safe, such as Pest Control. Dying in the Theatre of Blood is a dangerous death - hardcore ironmen who die will lose their status, regardless if the team successfully completes the challenges or not. All forms of teleportation within the Theatre are blocked; however, the Mysterious Stranger outside sells Verzik's crystal shards for 75,000 coins each, and is the only item players can use to teleport away from the Theatre safely. Spectating Players can spectate other teams in the Theatre of Blood by speaking to Abigaila, a Morytanian refugee who can be found upstairs in the Lumbridge General Store or the spirit tree north-east of the Grand Exchange. Players can either choose to spectate a specific player's team by typing in a team member's or a spectator's name, or choose to spectate the most recently formed party. Spectators must be on the same world as the party member or spectator they wish to spectate. Spectators must also be on the Friends List of the party member or spectator, should the party member or spectator have Private Chat set to "Friends Only." In order to spectate, players cannot bring any items with them (excluding the oculus orb), and they must not be poisoned or diseased. Rewards Upon defeating Verzik Vitur, a trapdoor will open under her throne, leading to her treasure vault. There are five large monumental chests, with each player being able to loot one chest. An arrow will point to which chest is for that player to search. If a unique reward is obtained, a purple aura will emit from the chest, much like how the ray of light turns purple for the player who obtains a unique reward in the Chambers of Xeric. If no unique reward is found, players obtain up to three different common rewards instead depending on their performance. Players can also search the Grand bookshelves in the treasure vault to find six books: # # # # # # Loot table All non-stackable items obtained are in the form of bank notes. Common rewards }} |} Unique rewards |} Scoreboard and Theatre of Blood records Next to the entrance to the Theatre of Blood is a scoreboard, which displays personal and global statistics for the Theatre of Blood, such as number of attempts, number of completions, number of deaths, and completion times. Additionally, an official records page exists, which shows all-time global records, such as most completions by an individual and total Hardcore Ironman deaths within the theatre, as well as fastest completion times for each boss and the raid as a whole. Music unlocked *The Maiden's Sorrow *The Maiden's Anger *Welcome to my Nightmare *The Nightmare Continues *Dance of the Nylocas *Arachnids of Vampyrium *The Dark Beast Sotetseg *Power of the Shadow Realm *Predator Xarpus *Last King of the Yarasa *It's not over 'til... *The Fat Lady Sings *The Curtain Closes Pre-release gallery Theatre of Blood artwork.jpg|Artwork of the Theatre of Blood Verzik Vitur concept.png|Concept art of Lady Verzik Vitur Verzik Vitur concepts.png|Several concepts of Lady Verzik Vitur Theatre of Blood early concepts.jpg|Some early paint-overs of the Theatre of Blood Theatre of Blood throne room artwork.png|Artwork of Lady Verzik's throne room Verzik Vitur artwork.jpg|Artwork of Lady Verzik Vitur Maiden of Sugadinti artwork.jpg|Artwork of The Maiden of Sugadinti Sotetseg artwork.jpg|Artwork of Sotetseg Xarpus artwork.jpg|Artwork of Xarpus Work-in-progress Theatre of Blood work-in-progress.png Theatre of Blood work-in-progress 2.png Theatre of Blood work-in-progress 3.png Theatre of Blood work-in-progress 4.png Theatre of Blood work-in-progress 5.png Theatre of Blood work-in-progress 6.png Theatre of Blood work-in-progress 7.png Theatre of Blood work-in-progress 8.png Theatre of Blood work-in-progress 9.png Theatre of Blood work-in-progress 10.png Theatre of Blood work-in-progress 11.png Theatre of Blood work-in-progress 12.png Sotetseg the blood beast work-in-progress.png Models The Maiden of Sugadinti model.gif The Maiden of Sugadinti model 2.gif Nylocas model.gif Nylocas model 2.gif Nylocas model 3.gif Xarpus model.gif Sotetseg the blood beast model.gif Lady Verzik model.gif